Shadows of Time
by Standard18
Summary: The daughter Danny and Valerie explores her parent's past. Please don't hate me for the paring.
1. A Little Bit of Time Travel

You would think after 16 years of having my ghost powers, I'd be use to things out of the ordinary. Most days I wish I could be like my twin brother, Alex. Most teens work at a fast food restaurant or a department store, but me; I'm stuck in the Clock Tower going through history. Wait, I should back up. My name is Alicia Fenton, daughter of Danny Fenton and Valerie Fenton-Grey; twin sister of Alex Fenton; apprentice to Clockwork. I'm a junior at Casper High and a half ghost.

Most of my life I've been trained. My mother taught me to fight, while my father taught me how to use my ghost powers. My brother's also taught me a thing or two. He learned magic from reading ancient books I bring him from the Ghost Zone and taught most of it to me. I can't really pick it up that well, but he's a master at it.

I spent most of my life in the Ghost Zone, but this part still gives me the creeps. It's warm, but something about it just makes me cold. I'd been here tons of times, but I'd always been with somebody; my father, my brother, my friends, but never alone. I floated up to the Clock Tower. Clockwork greeted me, ignoring the fact that I was alone. Finally after several minutes of waiting he told me: "You will be going through an element of history that I wanted to keep hidden from you. Your assignment is to research an alternate reality. It is at the same time as now, but the aspects are, well…different. Have you learned to travel through time without an amulet yet?"

"I can only go back in time, but I can't go to the future." I replied. I thought about what he had said. There was a reality other than this one?

"Fine I will open a portal, but you have to get back on your own. Go to the year 2007 after you have completed your research. I will be able to return you to this reality and time from there." Clockwork handed me an amulet and opened a portal.

I stepped through the portal, feeling a rush of wind and a warm chill that spread through my body. I looked around. It looked like I was back in Amity Park. "Won't exactly blend in with my ghost form" I murmured to myself. I changed back into my human form. I walked a short distance before noticing that the houses were boarded up. I reached into my bag, pulling out a small book.

"Update me." I whispered into the spine of the book. It was still for a moment before it began to glow blue. I then opened the book."Wait this can't be right." I skimmed through the next few pages, hardly believing what I was reading. No wonder Clockwork wanted to keep this a secret. In this reality my parents are sworn enemies, with my father as the most evil ghost on the planet and my mother fighting him regularly.

"This must be a lie." I said aloud. The words on the page blurred until it read: I never lie. "Smart ass. Save the date." I whispered and the pages went blank. I stuffed the book back into my bag. I started to open a portal, but before it opened I felt a sharp pain rip through my right shoulder. I tried to turn around to see who my attacker was. "Damn" was the only thing that came out of my mouth as I passed out.


	2. A Stranger in the Night

Regular P.O.V.

Valerie Grey walked over to the unconscious girl. She shot her due to the fact that it was pass curfew. Anyone or anything out pass then was considered a threat and was a target. _Probably just some kid trying to have fun, _Valerie thought. _Oh well I'll drop her off at the hospital. They can take care of her there._Valerie knelt down to pick up the girl but stopped when she noticed that the girl's blood was green. She sniffed it. _Ectoplasm._ She picked up the girl. _She's a half-breed alright. Her body's solid, but she bleeds ectoplasm. I should get a DNA scan done on her. How is this possible? I thought there weren't any half-breeds besides him. Even he's a full ghost now. _Valerie carried the unconscious half-breed to the place that had once been Fenton Works, but she had converted into a total lab.

End Regular P.O.V.


End file.
